Simpanan
by akanecchis
Summary: "Kalau kau, Karma? Punya simpanan?" Jeda agak lama dari pihak merah. "Punya."


**Simpanan by Akaneiro**

 **Disclaimer : AnKyou / AssClass pastinya bukan punya saya~**

 **Genre : Antara friendship atau romance...**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing(s) : KaruMae :"""""))**

 **Warning :**

 **Bahasa hancur (mungkin), alur cerita hancur**

 **(sudah pasti).**

 **Mengandung OOC, typo(s), dan bumbu dapur**

 **lain.**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur boys love atau**

 **yaoi atau homo atau maho atau humu, yang**

 **merasa tidak sanggup membaca silakan tekan tombol 'back' atau tanda x dipojok kanan atas.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh,"

Satu kata pendek yang keluar dari mulut Maehara ketika melangkahkan kaki ke kelas 3-E dan melihat bangkunya diisi seseorang.

Dia baru saja melihat dan mendengar 'sesuatu' yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Niatnya ingin merenung sendirian di kelas, namun sepertinya rencananya terpaksa batal karena keberadaan pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah duduk dibangku depan yang diyakini adalah bangkunya dengan wajah ditutupi buku paket matematika.

Maehara berjalan ke arahnya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Oi, Karma."

Buku diangkat, memunculkan dua pasang manik keemasan yang menatap manik cokelat cerah Maehara dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Apa?"

"Tidurlah di kursimu sendiri, aku mau duduk."

Sedikit heran karena kelas sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu dan semua teman-teman mereka sudah pulang, tapi Karma masih ada di kelas. Namun Maehara memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

Menyadari nada bicara dan ekspresi Maehara yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup, Karma mengukir seringai jahil.

"Heee, ada apa, nih? Wajahmu kelihatan seperti orang yang ingin segera mati saja." Bukannya menyingkir menuruti kata sang empunya kursi, ia malah menopang dagu menggunakan telapak tangan dengan siku diatas meja, tanpa niat mengangkat pantat sama sekali.

"Yah, kalau bisa sih aku mati sekarang." Maehara memalingkan wajah, menghindari kontak mata dengan sang juara kelas. "Ingin sekali meminta Koro-sensei menghancurkan bumi detik ini juga."

"Oh, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan gebetan tercinta."

"Aaaaah!" Maehara mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tadi saat pulang sekolah aku lewat gedung utama, dan ada Asano dan Isogai, saat aku menguping ternyata Asano nembak Isogai! Meskipun Isogai bilang dia mau memikirkannya dulu, tapi wajahnya merah! Sudah pasti besok dia akan menerimanya! Sialaaaan, aaaargh!"

Maehara curhat (secara tidak sengaja) dengan suara tujuh oktaf, disertai penghayatan seperti sedang membaca puisi. Karma menutup kedua telinga dengan alasan tidak mau tuli.

"Jadi itulah alasan kenapa aku kembali ke sini... Eh tunggu, kenapa aku cerita padamu?"

Karma mengedikkan bahu. "Kau sendiri yang mengoceh padaku."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nagisa tercintamu?" Merasa tidak adil karena cuma ia sendiri yang bercerita, ia bertanya balik. Toh, kisah cinta mereka tidak terlalu berbeda, jadi mungkin bisa jadi teman curhat dan menaikkan sedikit mood.

Maehara menarik kursi disebelahnya yang tak lain adalah kursi Okano dan duduk disamping Karma.

"Hm, yah, begitulah," Kini giliran Karma yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Nagisa-kun makin akrab dengan Sugino."

Maehara tidak merespon, memilih diam dan menatap lurus kearah pemuda merah disampingnya. Ia mengerti perasaannya, sangat mengerti.

Menyadari suasana yang mulai terasa canggung, Maehara berdehem. "Lalu, apa persiapanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Simpanan, dong! Kalau misalnya Nagisa benar-benar jatuh ke Sugino..."

"Bukan lagi _misalnya_. Nagisa-kun _sudah_ jatuh padanya."

Entah kenapa Maehara merasa intonasi Karma menjadi dingin kalau sudah menyangkut Nagisa dan Sugino.

"Jadi... yah, kalau ada simpanan kan enak. Kalau kata anak-anak gaul, 'sekarang ga jaman punya pacar cuma satu', gitu."

Karma manggut-manggut.

"Kalau aku sih, jangan ditanya," Maehara melipat kedua tangan didepan dada yang dibusungkan. "Ada lebih dari sepuluh gadis cantik diluar sana yang mau denganku."

"Semudah itukah kau berpindah hati..."

"Eh, yah, tidak juga. Kalau berpindah hati dari gadis lain sih mudah, tapi kalau Isogai, aku tidak yakin," Maehara menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau kau, Karma? Punya simpanan?"

Jeda agak lama dari pihak merah.

"Punya."

"Eeh, serius?!" Tentu saja si pirang kaget. Karma yang setahunya tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain kecuali Nagisa, tahu-tahu sudah punya simpanan.

"Ya. Baru saja terpikirkan." Karma menatap intens kedua manik Maehara dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan.

"Siapa? Okuda? Itona? Atau Terasa-" Tangan Karma yang dikepalkan menghantam kepala kuning Maehara keras.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu?"

Maehara mengangguk antusias.

"Dekatkan wajahmu. Biar aku bisikkan."

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, Maehara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karma.

 _Cup._

Bibir Karma sukses menyentuh ujung bibir Maehara. Hanya ujung bibir, namun mampu membuat Maehara merona hebat. Dorongan kuat di daerah bahu membuat Karma memundurkan wajahnya.

Maehara mengelus area yang dikecup Karma dengan punggung tangan. "A-apa-apaan..."

"Oh? Kau mau tepat di bibir?" Karma menyeringai, direspon Maehara dengan gelengan kuat.

Karma tertawa puas. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di samping meja dan berjalan santai menuju pintu kelas.

"Siapa simpananku... Sudah tahu, kan? Jadi bersiap saja ketika Nagisa-kun benar-benar sudah meninggalkanku." Seringai tidak luntur dari bibirnya, malah bertambah lebar.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Maehara-chan~"

Setelah sang pelaku keluar dan menutup pintu, sang korban menutup wajah yang merah dengan kedua tangan.

Mungkin Maehara Hiroto akan menambahkan Akabane Karma ke dalam daftar 'simpanan'nya juga.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Gatau deh mau ngomong apa disini... Soal pair, no comment deh :")) entah sejak kapan nge-ship KaruMae, kapal crack ini memang tenggelam tapi aku tenggelam bersamanya! /yha**_

 _ **Ujian dimajukan... Jadi aku stress... Dan jadilah fic abal ini. Begitulah. /apa**_

 _ **Hanya sekedar melayarkan kapal baru di fandom ini. /ga**_

 _ **Yaudah deh yha, salam stress**_

 _ **Akane.**_


End file.
